Monstrous peerage
by GammaDragon95
Summary: yesterday he was a thief, today he is a king, and tomorrow a teacher? naruto and his peerage cause nothing but chaos wherever they go. So can anybody handle him? Well his queen can, but she's just scary.


Naruto x monster girl encyclopedia x daily life with monster girls x highschool DxD x sekirei x madoka magica x avatar the last airbender x bleach x zero no tsukaima x queen's blade

 **I own nothing**

"talking"

 **"yelling"**

 _"thinking"_

"artificial communication" 

'whispering'

 **Story start**

Naruto is a 6 year old boy, he has spiky blond hair, clear blue eyes, and 6 whisker marks with 3 on each cheek. He was wearing a white shirt with a red spiral on the front, dark blue shorts and blue sandals.

At the moment Naruto was hiding because he had done something both extremely awesome and incredibly stupid. He had stolen a full set of evil pieces even an unused king. He had heard only the remaining families of the 72 pillars and the new Satans were going to receive them, there were also rumors of unused sets being stored in astaroth's lab.

This had been his masterpiece as a lover of pranks and a thief. 'The look on their faces is going to be amazing' were his thoughts as he moved around the forest in Greece.

The evil pieces had been invented after the war between the fallen, the devils and the angels, which had left the numbers of all three faction low. Since devils had a extremely low chance of naturally reproducing the evil pieces were made to transform other races into devil hybrids. They also had a chess motive and depending on which pieces were used they would get the title of Pawn, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Queen. Now that he the pieces he needed to find peerage members.

Naruto already had ideas for the members and thanks to his dad's experimental teleport network he could reach any part of the earth and certain parts of the underworld. Now if his dad was right, then hidden within the forest that surrounded him would be a herd of centaurs.

At least being a devil meant he didn't need to learn Spanish or any other language.

 **Present day**

Rias Gremory a young 17 year old girl at 5 feet 8 inches , with blue eyes, long red hair that ended at her thighs, and unblemished fair skin. Her most noticeable feature were her rather large breasts. She was wearing a white button up shirt, a black corset, with black shoulder cape, red skirt, finally black shoes and white socks. Her outfit only helped to accentuate her almost hourglass body

She was sitting in a darkened room behind a large desk in front of two couches with a coffee table between them. On each of the couches sat a single person.

The one on the left had a petite no more than 4'6, 15 year old white haired girl with gold eyes. Her hair was a simple bob-cut with side bangs that reached his shoulders and small cat head hairpins on the both sides. She was wearing the same uniform as Rias with the exception of the shoulder cape and black half calf socks.

Sitting on the right couch sat a young man of 17, he had a height of 5'8 with short blond hair, and gray eyes. He was wearing the male uniform which was a white button up shirt with a black jacket, black pants and a tie around the collar.

These were Koneko Touhjo and Yuuto Kiba respectively Rias' Rook and Knight. Standing next to rias was Akeno Himejima Rias' queen. To say Akeno was gorgeous was an understatement she was 5'6, had violet eyes and deep black hair tied in a ponytail that nearly touches the ground held by an orange ribbon, two strands of hair were kept loose as the sloped behind her. Her body was just curved as that of her king Rias, while shorter Akeno's breasts were slightly larger.

"Buchou were here" yelled a young man as he and a girl came into the room. The young man was 5'7, with brown hair and matching eyes he wore his uniform jacket and shirt unbuttoned revealing a red t-shirt. Finally instead of the standard dress shoes he wore white and blue sneakers.

The girl that had arrived with him was 5'1, had long flowing blond hair that reached the small of her back with a single strand sticking up and sloping back. Her vivid green eyes shone with concern about the why they were called here. While she wore the girl's uniform the corset and cape were exchanged for a black sweater vest.

Giving them a quick look Rias "Issei, Asia sit down" she gave them her order. Asia moved to sit next to Koneko while is Issei settle for sitting next to Yuuto.

Rias looked at her peerage before she spoke "Today we will be spectating a rating game, normally we would be preparing to go to our new training site, but the participants of this rating game gives us the opportunity to see one live. The first participate is Riser Phenex" having met the man before no one was happy to hear his name "the other is one Naruto Uzumaki" and now everyone was confused, never having heard the name before.

Akeno spoke for everyone when she asked "Buchou who would that be"

"He was a low class devil that managed to steal a set of evil piece around 800 years ago, now he is technically a high class devil but many hate the fact he stole the set."

The gathered individuals turned to look at 9 different screens floating on the empty wall as the rating game was about to begin.

 **Origins part 1:Queen.**

Fire, for as long as she can remember she could command it, create it and end its existence. Her mother and brother feared her, her father wished to use her. She got used to the fear, she didn't mind being use he at least acknowledged she was his daughter. Nothing was wrong until her father died, after which she left her home setting it ablaze, a present for her mother.

All this power, all the knowledge he had taught her and she needed a goal something to strive for, because without one she was lost. Her only guiding light her now blue flames, until she met him who wished to walk with her.

 **Comment, subscribe, follow do whatever you want.**


End file.
